


Dorks Night Out: Good Morning Moon

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hanging Out, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was inspired by the following prompt from OTPPrompts on tumblr: Imagine Person B has to spend the night at Person A’s house. That is also the night Person B discovers that Person A sleeps completely naked, regardless if there’s a visitor or not. After I read it all I could see was Johnny/Remy/Dex, and her and Dex in the living room the next morning eating pop tarts or something equally mundane and Johnny strolls out and starts making coffee and they are both just sitting there staring first at him then at one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks Night Out: Good Morning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Chy for beta-ing this piece, and thank you to both she and StayCloseFF for batting this idea around with me after I saw the prompt and in its infancy.

**Dorks Night Out: Good Morning Moon**

The groan resounded through her own head as Remy straightened. She was still trying to decipher quite how she had wound up curled in a ball, chin to chest, on the corner of Johnny's ancient sofa as she tried to sit up. Of course that would have gone better, save for the anchor. She tugged her leg again and something tightened around it.

"Fucking hell, Dex," she muttered when she looked over and saw him nuzzling at the back of her knee with his hands fisted in her jeans. She leaned up and tried to loosen his hands which caused him to stir. "C'mon man, get off me."

Dex startled when she tried to push his arm off her calf with her other foot. "Who? Wha--?" He looked at her leg then up at her before finally releasing her.

She chuckled lowly as she sat up which made him groan in response. His progression to upright was much slower and involved him cradling his forehead with the heels of his hands.

"Fuck," he drawled out the word on another growl as he curled over himself. "How damn much did we drink?"

"Obviously more than enough," she said lowly. Her own mouth was dry and cottony, but at least she was not in quite so bad a shape as Dex.

"Shh!"

"You are a motherfucking lightweight, son."

"Screw you! Just because I don't have some genetic disposition to alcohol consumption."

Remy laughed at the jibe at her Irish heritage and the fact her family owned one of the oldest running pubs in Stilwater. She was actually trying not to be overly loud.

"Ugh! Keep it down."  He fell over into a heap on the sofa as she stood.

McGinnis stumbled into the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets until she found two glasses, which she filled with water. On the way back to the living room, she grabbed the blue box off the top of the refrigerator and tucked it under her arm.

"Here. Drink this," she ordered tapping Dex's shoulder with the glass.

When some trickled some on his forehead, he jolted again, popping back into a sitting position. He groaned loudly grabbing his head at the pain spiked by the suddenness of the movement. "What the hell, Rem? Come on."

"Drink the water. Jesus, learn to handle your liquor, man."

Dex glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Like you have so much experience."

"You don't see me moaning and crying like the undead, do you? Nope. So shut up and drink the water, it will help."

"Like you know."

"My uncle runs a bar. I might have heard a trick or two, ya think?"

Dex just grumbled at her again, but at least he was drinking the water. She sat down again on the edge of the couch and ripped open the crinkly silver package.

"Are you seriously going to eat?"

"Nauseous?" she asked, breaking off a piece of the toaster pastry. She winced after the first bite and turned the box to see what flavor they were. "God, I hate the strawberry ones. Why the hell couldn't he have a decent flavor like blueberry or something?"

"Eash ate all the blueberry ones the last time she was here," Johnny said sleepily as he shuffled through the door.

Remy looked up, about to say something, but her mind stalled in a glance. Dex started choking next to her. In a moment, she knew he had gotten the same shock she did. Johnny was oblivious to the stares of his friends. Ambling into the kitchen, he stretched his arms over his head. Gat pulled a filter off the stack next to the coffee maker and dropped it in the machine. Grabbing the pot, he turned again; Remy and Dex both averted their eyes when he did.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Pants?" Dex replied sharply.

Johnny looked down and shrugged. "I can't sleep for shit in pants."

"Yeah well, you're not sleeping now, cuz. And hung over or not, people just can't unsee shit like that." Dex gestured in Johnny's direction without looking up.

Remy laughed heartily and leaned against her hand. "You're doing this just to rile him, aren't you?" she accused with a glance over at her friend, who was facing the sink as he filled the carafe.

Bare-assed Johnny was enough of a shock. Full Monty Gat might be more than anyone needed first thing in the morning, especially after a night spent drinking. That motherfucking laugh of his told her everything she needed to know. What might have started as happenstance, quickly became a bit of overly familiar teasing.

"You evil bastard," Dex griped, looking up in time to get flashed again. He covered his face quickly and turned his eyes downward again with a groan, staring at his glass of water.

Remy just popped another piece of her untoasted pastry in her mouth and shook her head. "You're just jealous because that eight inches bullshit might just be true."

Johnny's rumbling chortle rolled through the room again as he flipped the switch on the coffee pot.

"No, I'm just not rocking the whole Johnny with his cock out thing," Dex blurted, looking toward the kitchen were Gat was conveniently leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest in all his glory. "Damn, man. Seriously can you put that thing away?"

McGinnis started by patting Jackson on the shoulder then she draped her arm over his shoulder. "Aww. It looks like Dexy is intimidated by the full Johnny," Remy crooned before she started cackling.

"You're too fucking young for this kind of show anyway," Dex bit back.

Remy shoved him. "Suck it. And you're old enough for that hangover, huh? Don't start shit with me."

"This ain't the old days, Rem."

"Dex. That's not the way to go about this," Johnny warned a second too late.

"No. This needs to get squared the hell away."

Remy turned her head and looked at Dex, but not before Johnny noticed her eyes go dark as the challenge in her voice. "Say your piece, cuz. And let's have it all said and done."

"Just remember your place."

Remy clocked her old friend before Gat could get a hold of her.

"I'll show you my motherfucking place, or have you forgotten who had your back all those years?"

Johnny pulled her off Dex as she growled at them both, more so the man with her locked in his grasp. Dex rolled back onto the couch moaning just a little more than before. There were a handful of things that would set the tiny blonde off, and even the insinuation that Dex mistakenly made was one of the big ones. Though she stopped kicking, Remy still instinctively struggled against the arms around her; the feeling of being hemmed in being more than she could take in that moment.

"Ease back, Rem." Gat's voice was calm and deep in her ear. Her body went slack and the girl just shy of five-foot-three went still in his arms. "If I put you down, are you going to kill him?"

"Yes."

Johnny took a deep breath. "You know Dex, sometimes you are the dumbest genius motherfucker I know."

"Sorry, Remy," Dex spat realizing the error of that particular approach, albeit a little too late.

"Not yet," she promised darkly.

"It's been a while, okay? I forgot--"

"I won't," McGinnis promised as Johnny yanked her out of the front room.

"Remy. Goddamnit." He tossed her on the bed and closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot. "Seriously, you need to get the temper in check."

"Oh, that's hilarious, Johnny, especially coming from you."

"Did you see me lose my shit in there over the way things are? You been out. Dex and I are on the topside now. You're the low man on the totem pole, plain and simple."

"Do I look motherfucking blind, Gat? I know the way shit works," Remy replied, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Johnny pulled open a dresser drawer then tugged on a pair boxers before digging out a pair of jeans. After getting dressed halfway, Gat leaned on the iron footboard and stared at her as she sat there sulking at him.

"You can't go off the chain on your friends."

"Yeah well my friends used to know the fucking score. Now they think I, of all people, need a motherfucking refresher course," she argued as she crawled across the bed on her knees. Squaring off with him, Remy stared him dead in the eyes. "What? You think I'm short a few points short of passing, too?"

"So know you wanna go toe to toe with me again?" he replied without moving an inch.

"As I recall, _you_ started that."

"Yeah, well, _you_ deserved it." Gat leaned back and crossed his hands over his chest. "You ever think maybe he needed a go at you, too? I wasn't the only friend you left whipping in the breeze," he reminded with a serious look down at her. "Have you told him about Perc?"

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head and sitting back on her heels. "Dex didn't know about Da and Uncle Ian. He just thinks we were way into camping."

Johnny choked back a laugh.

"I don't think he wants to know either, ya know?" she said, looking up at him. "Not all of it at least. He was never quite like you and me."

"Just tell him you were working for your Uncle. He knows Ian's connected, now. It might get him to ease back since you're not willing to tell him the whole spiel."

"Might be easier to just let him kick my ass."

"Yeah right. You'd get bored with those little sissy punches of his and beat him like redheaded stepchild," Johnny chided. "You've got to trust us, Lucky."

"I do."

Gat looked at her incredulously.

"More than most. After all this shit, you can't expect miracles, badger boy."

"Oh, you didn't," Johnny chimed.

Remy waggled her eyebrows at him and cackled. "Yeah. I totally did. And it's your own fault for letting that happen," she replied, gesturing to his head as she stood, hopped off the bed, and walked toward the door.

Johnny looped an arm around her neck tightly and tousled her hair; leaving Remy to attempt to swat him off. As she walked out of the room, Johnny yanked on the back of her hair as she tried to put it back into a half decent ponytail. McGinnis threw her hand back and smacked him on the belly.

"Well at least you got him into some goddamn pants," Dex said, raising his head slightly off the back of the sofa.

"Yeah well, I wasn't quite as entertaining an audience as you," Remy answered, pulling her long blonde hair through the black elastic.

"I could remedy that if you like, Dex?" Johnny offered, hands going to his waist. "I try to be a good host. Make sure my guests are entertained."

Dex just groaned and laid his head back. Remy shook her head at Johnny.

"Listen I know you two big shots don't have to, you know… work for a living."

Johnny shot her an ugly look.

"But there is this evil motherfucker breathing down my neck about making some headway in Carnales territory. So I'm going to leave you two sweet things to your little lover's tiff," Remy announced as she slipped her feet into her boots, while ignoring Dex's dirty look. She stopped and leaned over her old friend. "We will talk later, cuz."

"Yeah. You got it," Jackson replied quietly, grabbing her hand. "Don't let him mushroom stamp you. You'll never live that shit down."

Johnny waggled his eyebrows at her.


End file.
